Le cri d'une prisonière
by wa-tsukimi
Summary: Elle a attendu trop longtemps qu’ils l’entendent, qu’il arrive. Elle a décidé que c’était la fin, il ne faut pas regarder en arrière. Il est trop tard. Pourtant, elle crie.[OS]


**Auteur:** wa-tsukimi

**Titre **: Longue attente

**Disclaimer**: Ils sont à Katsura Hoshino.

**Note:** Spoil du tome 3 (_Rewind City_). Ma première fic sur le fandom de D.Gray Man, j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur

* * *

Depuis qu'ils l'avaient emmenée, le monde avait changé. Il était devenu une prison. 

Le début avait été difficile, mais elle ne se plaignait pas. On lui avait appris que ce plaindre n'était pas bien pour une exorciste. Mais, la nuit venue, elle l'appelait, à s'en rompre les cordes vocales. L'entendait-il ? Sûrement pas.

_Où es-tu ?_

Les semaines se succédaient sans répits, et bientôt elles se transformèrent en mois, et finalement en années. Sa peur n'avait toujours pas disparut, et l'angoisse de ne plus le revoir se faisait plus présente. Petit à petit, elle commença à chercher, à chercher une sortie.

_Mais, comment ? Où __est la sortie ?!_

Les longs corridors de sa prison paraissaient s'étendre à l'infini, et avaient tous la même couleur grise monotone. Chacun de ses couloirs sans fins avaient une multitude de porte, toutes pareils, et qui ne menaient pas à la sortie. Fatiguée, elle abandonna sa recherche et préféra l'appeler, à s'en détruire la voix. L'appeler au secours.

_Viens me chercher !_

Elle avait beau crier les nuits, personne n'allait la voir. Elle était seule. Toute seule, elle avait peur, même de jour. Elle avait peur de toutes ses personnes qui la traînait d'une porte à une autre. Faisant plusieurs test sur elle, sans parler de tout les entraînements qui s'enchaînaient. Après plusieurs mois, elle s'ombra dans un trou noir, ne voyant que des ombres cauchemardesques.

_J'ai peur !_

Les gens, les voix. Tout lui paraissait confus et horrifiant. Elle avait beau écarquillé les yeux pour voire autre chose, elle ne voyait que ses visages qui lui donnaient des cauchemars. Elle avait beau tendre les oreilles, elle n'entendait que leurs voix, mais jamais sa propre voix, ni celle qu'elle voulait tant entendre depuis maintenant près de deux ans.

_Je ne voulais que ça__…_

Elle avait peur, et le montrait. Mais ils ne le voyaient pas. Ils continuaient à lui sourire hypocritement, à tourner le dos et se boucher les oreilles quand elle criait sa souffrance. Plus le temps avançait, plus un voile l'entourait, dangereusement et lentement, commençant ainsi une danse pétrifiante devant ses yeux innocent.

_Je voulais m'échapp__er…_

Cette envie qui lui oppressait la poitrine devenait insupportable. Elle avait beau attendre, se dire qu'il arriverait pour la sauver, rien ne la soutirait des ténèbres glaciales. Les entraînements continuaient, les espoirs grandissaient. Mais, la nuit venue, seul le désespoir lui tenait compagnie.

_J'étais __seule… _

Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'elle attendait, trop longtemps qu'elle essayait de s'échapper, qu'elle essayait de crier, trop longtemps qu'on ne l'écoutait pas, qu'on ne l'entendait pas. Ça devait s'arrêter. Cette souffrance psychologique devait devenir physique. Elle devait s'échapper du monde, de la vie. Voila ce qu'elle devait faire. Et c'est sans hésitation qu'elle planta la lame. Pourtant, avant de s'évanouir, cette phrase sortit de sa bouche, comme un cri trop longtemps retenu.

_Viens me chercher__, je t'en supplie._

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle les vit. Elle avait échoué. Mais maintenant qu'il la regardait fixement, peut être, pour la première fois, ils l'entendraient. Alors, elle supplia. Elle voulait juste rentrer chez elle, être avec lui, mais ils refusèrent. Elle était bien trop précieuse pour qu'elle parte dans l'autre monde. Même si elle était désespérée, elle avala les larmes qui voulaient couler, et oublia celle qui étaient tombées. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle pleur.

_Jamais pleurer…_

Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de se suicider, elle était attachée toute la journée à son lit. C'était une nouvelle manière de vivre. Vivre… Elle ne voulait plus vivre, mais elle ne réussissait pas à mourir. C'est pour ça que pour s'échapper elle s'endormait, emportée par les flots d'un autre monde, où elle entendait leurs rires, voyait leurs visages souriants, et ces journées ensoleillées qui peuplaient son monde, avant qu'ils ne l'emmènent loin de lui. Quand elle se réveilla à regret, une douce sensation l'envahit et elle sentit une présence réconfortante.

_Qui est-ce ?_

Doucement, peut être trop doucement, elle tourna la tête et elle vit un sourire, un regard doux, une expression qui lui promettait de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle ne pu les contenir plus longtemps. Elle pleura.

_Dis, c__'est vraiment toi ?_

Il était là, tellement beau, tellement élégant que ça faisait irréel. Tout était tellement émouvant que ça ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, un de ses nombreux rêves qui fissuraient un peu plus son espoir dés qu'elle présentait à nouveau ses yeux voilés de détresse au monde répugnant au quel elle était condamnée à vivre.

_Je ne veux pas me réveiller…_

Juste pour une fois, elle aurait aimé ne pas ouvrir ses yeux, ne pas se réveiller, ne pas se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Rester là, endormi, profitant de cette sensation qui lui traversait le corps, la faisant frissonner de bonheur. Elle aurait voulu tout oublier, et ne pas se réveiller, s'imprégner de se fin bonheur. Juste pour une fois…

_S'il te plait, juste pour cette fois. _

Une main qui se posait avec douceur sur son front lui montra que ce n'était pas un rêve, mais la réalité. Cette personne, elle n'avait pas disparut. Il était resté là, à la regarder avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait exprimer à travers ses yeux. Dans ce regard, elle pouvait le voir clairement. Il lui demandait pardon et souffrait de l'avoir tant fait attendre.

-J'ai tardé un peu, désolé. Mais me voila !

Elle avait tant souffert de la trop longue attente, mais au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il viendrait, un jour où l'autre. Il était enfin arrivé. Malgré qu'il ait été trop loin d'elle, malgré sa déception croissante, il avait entendu son cri, son appel. Il avait réussi à venir. Savoir qu'il était là, près d'elle lui faisait tout oublier. Elle était heureuse.

-J'habite ici à partir d'aujourd'hui. Nous allons de nouveau vivre ensemble, Renali.

Un sourire, mince et presque invisible, mais un sourire. Son premier sourire depuis trois longues années. Elle pensait qu'elle pourrait enfin ouvrir grand les yeux les matins sans avoir peur. Que chaque matin elle se lèverait avec entrain pour pouvoir le voir, lui sourire, et entendre les mots réconfortants qu'il gardait toujours pour elle. Elle pourrait enfin reprendre sa vie délaissée. Elle allait vivre.

-Merci d'être venu me sauver, grand frère.

C'est parce que son frère lui avait donné cette opportunité qu'elle allait se battre, se battre pour ce qu'elle aime. Mais surtout, elle se battra pour son frère, et un jour viendra où elle dira avec orgueil et un sourire qu'elle se bat pour lui.

_C'est pour mon frère que je me bats._

Finalement, les prisons pouvaient devenir se qu'on appelait « une maison ». Il fallait juste que ses amis soient là, qu'il soit là, tout près d'elle...

* * *

**A****uthor's Note** Je me demande si cela vous a plu, et si il n'y a pas trop de faute (si il y en a, et qui vous gêne particulièrement, dite le moi, merci) et que les tourneres de certaine phrases ne sont pas trop bizarres. Cela vous a-t-il plu ma vision sur cette scène ? Est-ce qu'il manque un petit détail, ou alors carrément un gros point qu'il faut absolument corriger ? Les phrases en italiques n'étaient pas de trop, font-elle un effet ? Je ne suis pas sûr si l'angoisse (peut être pas l'angoisse, un sentiment ressemblant) de Renali s'est fait ressentir par les lecteurs. Et une dernière question (je dois énerver avec tellement de question xD mais grâce à ça je peux faire que mon style soit plus agréable à lire ). Que vous à provoquer l'arriver de Komui ? 

Je remercie les personnes qui auront prit du temps pour lire, les personnes qui laisseront un review.

Merci une dernière fois, et bonne journée.

Wa-tsukimi 


End file.
